Fallen In The Deep
by jadaisshbang
Summary: Renesmee is your simple vampire human...witch. Her family (The Cullens) have finally moved back to Forks finally. Where she meets Jacob. Turns out he has a secret too. Only one thing. They're love is Dangerous. (Stories a lil better i promise :) but yup plz read)
1. Prologue

**Renesmee POV:**

:::Renesmee:::-"But...I dont understand."

^Jacob^-"Ik, and I cant tell you."

I turned away from him."Why not.? Im sick of all these secrets Jacob." He held my waist from behind. I felt so safe in his arms, but so lonely at the same time."I know but remeber last time."

The memories hit me at full force, and my eye's teared up. I nearly slumped to the ground in his arms."Im sorry I should've never said that. Nessie I promise this is only for your safety."

"Being away from you isnt safe, its hell."

He sighed. I know im not making this easy for him but its not easy for me either. He pulled me closer to him and his lips crashed onto mines. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. It lasted for forever but it felt like a few seconds.

He pulled away. No.!

"Close your eye's."

I did but not before a single tear trickled down my face.

"Count to three."

I only nodded."One...two...three." It was a faint rustling, and when I opened my eyes...

He was gone.

So...hi there. :) wut u thank.?


	2. New School

**Renesmee POV:**

I hopped out the car. Yes finally. My mom stepped out too, smiling hard. It feels good being back in Forks, the only bad part is i only spent up to the age of 5 or something here. We had to move after the almost battle with the voltouri (sp) just incase.

Everyone was back.

I ran straight past them all, straight through the forest and into our home. (Bella's and Edward's cottage thing :D) I jumped on bed, obviously happy to be back. I heard my mom enter. "Nessie.?"

I hopped down."Yes mom.?"."Get ready for school." I frowned.'

"School.?"

"Yes school. I enrolled you a week ahead of time."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Go hunt and get dressed."

Then she walked out. Ugh id wanna go to school yet. I just got back dont I get time to settle down.? Guess not. I leaped out the window and used my powers to change my scent. Animals have a sense of smell thats why they can sense the presence of a vampire. Ik ill catch it anyway but this is more fun.

Yeah Im a witch too so I can change my smell from vampire to human. Its really fun actually. I slowly but quickly closed on a deer, he looked up from his leaf he was chewing then slowly drew his head around. _Now.!_ I leaped and he was 1 sec late.

I sunk my teeth into his neck, and the warmth flowed down my throat felt so wonderful. After that, I skipped back to the house and got washed up. I brushed my teeht and alll that.

I put on some black ripped skinny jeans, and loose grey t-shirt with a black star on it. I curled my hair and pinned half of it back. I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I grabbed my bookbag too.

"You ready.?", my dad asked. I nodded and hopped in the front. He got in too and the ride was silent. "Have a good day at school."

I will I said. Slamming the door shut and skipping into the waiting door's it was loud in the halls, I went to the front desk collected my stuff, then walked out. I took one look at all the stuff then threw it away. I stumbled to my first class and changed my scent.

"Hello Renesmee, nice to have you in class. Im ."

"Hello."

"You can sit next to Jacob."

"Sure thang."

I looked for an empty seat and saw it, next to a Queliete boy. I would assume he's Jacob. Wow he's super cute. He looked up and watched me walk all the way over there. I felt connected to him, like some invisible thread was pulling us to eachother.

I sat down and turned to him-Who was still starring at me-"Hi, Im Rene-"

"I know who you are.", he snapped.

_Rude much.?! Maybe I should turn him into a mouse, and one of these ppl into a cat._

The thought played on my mind, but I decided no to. After class he sped past me, Wtf is this dudes problem.? I havent done anything to him. But I still could'nt shake the twist in my heart I felt when he treated me like I was just floating garbage. But IDC, because im a vampire and I might loose control on him anytime.

I dont wanna hurt him.

Ugh, Nessie your going soft. No, never. I built my walls back up and headed to my next class.

Guys im tired so more tommorow okai.? Kool. :D Review plz.!


End file.
